Holiday Surprises
by riotrockergurl
Summary: while on a Christmas Shopping Trip at the mall during the busy holidays, Danny, Sam, and Tucker spot Jazz buying something she shouldn't be buying, nor should it be in the stores... REVIEW! DXS! soooo much DXS!
1. Chapter 1

**_Christmas day is here once more, gifts and love and joy galore, a special day the wipes the floor, with the other 364..._**

**_ok,_ _I'm done singing. well, the holidays are finally in Amity Park and it's about time, since it takes forever to get here...so, While shopping for gifts, Danny, Sam, and Tucker see Jazz at an Antique shop, and is about to buy something that she shouldn't buy, nor should it be in stores..._**

**_what is it?_**

**_REVIEW!_**_**

* * *

**__**Noone's POV, Mr. Lancer's class, last day of school before the holiday break starts.**_

"six...five...four..." Tucker counted the minutes down on his PDA excidedly. Danny looked over at Sam who was in the desk right next him. "who's turn is it this year?" he asked quietly. "mine." sighed sam as the looked at Tucker in front of her. "Three...two..." he said with anticipation.

"Tucker it's---" Sam started but was cut off.

"ONE! Whoo-hoo! christmas Break!" Tucker yelled as The bell Rang and he raced over to the door but Tripped on his on foot and fell to the ground Face first but got up again but this time was intercepted by Mr. Lancer.

"Hey, man,don't be such a Grinch."hesaid trying to get to the door. Mr.Lancer just stood there wondering why Tucker didn't notice that his friends weren't there with him and Rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Thank you to the students that remembered christmas break starts at the end of school, not the begining." he sighed as Tucker sat down embarrassed.

"This happens every year, why didn't you guys tell me this time?" he asked looking over at sam who was close to laughing and Danny who was already laughing with some snickering students behind them.

"because," Sam started but stoped because she didn't wanna laugh at him. Tucker sighed. "Go ahead and laugh." he said dully as Sam laughed out loud with the remainder of the laughing class.

"It's just so funny and the begining of christmas break wouldn't be the same without you making an Ass of yourself...sorry." she replied wiping a tear from her eye. "But I do this every year, since like, first grade." Tucker mumbled.

"That's why we let you, it's not the same with out it." Danny said after laughing uncontrolably. "you guys are nice." Tucker said sarcastically. "May we please get to my lesson plan for once?" Mr. Lancer asked. "yes." some students who would normally Kiss ass replied.

"well, I have a Homework assignment that you all will enjoy," Mr.Lancer said alittle happier, But as soon as he said homework, the Class groaned in Dissapointment to have Homework over the Holidays. But He continued anyway.

"Since tonight is the 'welcome winter dance', I thought we all could do a secret santa." he said.The students burst into excitment, he waited silently so he could explain more.

"I have everyone's name in this santa Hat and whose ever name you get, you give them a present, please don't give them anything inappropriate." he said walking to Tucker's desk with an old Stretched out Santa's Hat so he'd pick out a name. Tucker closed his eyes and picked out a name and cheered. "Whoo-Hoo! I got lucky!"

_That sounds so wrong._ Thought Danny smirking.

Next was Sam, who got lucky and got Tucker's name.

_Crap, I got that stupid shallow little Bitch!_

well...she wished she got Tucker's name.

Soon, after going down the row of students, (Danny Sam and Tucker have been Assigned to the front of the class) was Danny, who wasn't big on the idea of getting someone a gift that he didn't like at all.

_Like Dash._

Or didn't like him.

_Like Dash_

Or know him.

_Like Paulina._

Well, she knows who Danny _Phantom _is but it's not the same, Unless she wanted to get Sam Pissed off and walk by her and her Friends in a Micro Mini skirt and matching Spaghetti strapped shirt making her Practically Pop out of her shirt.

Other Than that, she doesn't notice him, so he's over her.

He picked out a name and Mr.Lancer quickly moved on to Dash who cheered "Alright! Qwan!" and punched his fist into the air.

"Don't say whose name you got out loud." Mr. Lancer Advised. as soon as that done and over with, Mr. Lancer explained that the gifts we to be exchanged at the dance tonight, and with that the bell wrang and everyone Ran out of the door.

Everyone except Tucker.

"Aren't you coming, tuck?" Danny asked. "ok, this is the real bell." Tucker said.Both Danny and Sam exchanged Glances and Raised Eyebrow."just making sure." he added Quickly as he went to his second period.

* * *

ok, please review, and, who thinks sam had Bad Luck with choosing things out of a Hat? who do you think Danny got? what about Tucker? please please please review! thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: the shopping trip

**_ok, chapter two, the shopping Trip. alot of stuff happens so, sit back and don't leave the computer alone, ok? I apreciate the awnsers, some were right, others wrong...I'm not saying who...ok, on with the next chapter._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Sam's POV, italics are her thoughts_

"Hey, where'd you go after 2nd period?" I asked as we sat down to lunch at our table. "I had to settel something with Dash and Quan." Danny Mummbled, Then Tucker changed the subject.

"so, are you going with paulina to the winter dance?" He asked. Danny shook his head. "It's just going to be the three of us, just hanging out then." I said secretly happy. I hate Paulina if you didn't know.

_It's pretty obvious._

"oh, great left-left-left overs." Danny said poking his lunch with his spork on his tray. gross, and This is supposed to be government funded food, what the hell is wrong with it these days? I stuck my spork with my salad and The guys were exchanging looks at eachother's lunches. ''If it moves, you kill it." insisted Tucker.

You know the color you get when you mix up all the paint colors together? mucky brownish-type? that's basically what it looked like with some questionable looking mashed potatoes next to it.

"how could you guys eat that on a daily basis?" I asked disgusted. "we've been eating school food since kindergarden, we don't care anymore." Danny said looking up at me. His saphire blues eyes met mine. It's happend zillions of times before but I didn't used to get butterflies in my stomach, now I do. My cheeks grew warm.

"ok, so, after school, I'm going to the mall to get something for my special someone." he said smiling. "who'd you get?" I asked. "Valarie." he said guesturing to Valarie grey and her new average friends at the other side of the cafteria.

"what about you?" Tucker asked me. "I got the most shallow little inconsiderate, plastic poser of a witch." I said stabbing a paice of lettuce. Than the spork broke in half.

_whoops_.

"Ooh, paulina, tough." Danny said. "for me, but if it was you or tucker, you'd be happy." I said rolling my eyes.

"Than let's trade." Tucker offered. I was fine with it, Valarie was a good person who got stuck with the wrong crowd, but she's doing ok now. "ok." I agreed. so after discussing what we could get who, Danny just sat ther quietly.

"Danny you didn't tell us who you got." I said hoping he'd take the hint and tell us. he just shrugged and stared at the thing that was on his plate. "Is it who I think it is?" Tucker asked smirking and danny flushed.

"May-be." he awnsered smiling.

_who were they talking about?_

"Dude, what are you gonna get her?" Tucker asked giving Danny a high five. "I don't know," he awnsered.

_who are they talking about?_

"she'd probably like something shiney." Tucker pointed out. "who are you talking about?" I finally asked. Before Danny and Tucker could awnser, Jazz came over to us. Being the older over protective sister of Danny, she's pretty caring.

_and kinda has bad timing._

"Hey guys, I heard about your assignment Mr.Lancer gave you and was wondering if you needed a ride to the mall." she said cheery. Danny shrugged. "uh, ok." he said. "cool, I know who got paired up with who." she said eyeing me.

"who did Danny get?" I asked. she smiled, said her goodbyes and left. "that was weird." Danny said flushing a bright shade of red. "yea, but doesn't she know that the mall is going to be crowded with crazy holiday shoppers because of all of the sales?" I said after taking a sip of water.

"The entire school is going to be there." Tucker said. "Then lets go right now." I said getting up and scanning around to see if Jazz was still in the cafeteria. "cut the rest of class?" Tucker questioned. "It's only three more hours, besides, we could use the time off." I said getting Jazz's attention and calling her over.

"I don't know sam." Danny said. "what's up?" Jazz asked "can we maybe go now?" I questioned. "well..." she started. "please, you can get into the front office and sign us all out, and it'd be to, uh, give others a merry christmas?" I said hoping she'd belive me but just raised an eye brow.

"ok, If we leave now, you all bye your own lunch at the mall." she said as we followed her walk out the door, sign all of us outand walkinto the student parking lot.

So we left to the mall, and in the Parking was almost impossible to find,Cars honking, and people walking with shopping bags and cursing were the only things I could see and hear.

Then we finally found a spot and walked inside.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get something for mom and dad, you have two hours to look for and buy your gift, if you're done buy then, call me on my cell, if you're not, then you have to walk home." she said quickly as she pushed into a crowd of people in the woman's clothes department, then she was gone.

"wow, Holidays have her worked up." I mumbled. "yea, she's usually the one that does her shopping in September,but she was busy with her job at the book store." danny explained as we walked past a shoe store.

As I walked around, I saw all the holiday commercial driven citezens of Amity Park rushing in and out of stores, babies were crying, people were yelling and complaining, It was like if they didn't get a present they'd die or something.

The joys of christmas shopping. I know.

Than as we walked past and Antique Jewelry store, Danny froze in Place and started shivering. "oh, man, not here." he said as blue whisps of breath escaped his lips.

_Ghost._

We looked around, into the antique shop, which we then noticed Jazz was shopping in.

_what was she buying? it almost looked...familiar._

"She's getting your mom and dad an antique?" Tucker asked. "I guess, doesn't that thing that she's holding look almost Familiar?" Danny asked as he rushed into the shop.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "It can't be!" Tucker added shocked. "But it is." Danny said. "Jazz, don't put it on!" he yelled.

* * *

Ok, kind of a cliffhanger, huh? well, what is it? and that twist that I mentioned earlier is going to happen in the next chapter...Review! 


	3. Chapter 3:it's on

Hi everyone, thank you all so much for the reviews, if you check out my profile, you see my upcoming stories, so, check it out after this chapter, Thanks!

BTW, the twist is in this Chapter, and Danny knows that Jazz knows his secret so this is after "the ultimateenemy" movie thing.

* * *

**Danny's POV,** _Italics are his thoughts_

"Jazz Don't Put it on!" I yelled.I guess I startled her and she almost dropped the it.

_The Amulet of Aragon! how did it get back here?_

"Danny, what's gotten into you?" she asked.

_she's really starting to sound like mom._

_It's the Fenton genes, they always get to you._

I took the Amulet, put it down on the glass case of necklaces, led her, Tucker and sam outside to explain it all. "Jazz, trust me on this, ok? nothing good will come happen if you buy that thing! it's, it's--" she cut me off.

"what? Haunted? Danny, you're crazy, nothing can be haunted." she assured as she headed back inside the store but I stopped her. "didn't you say that about ghosts? because I remember you saying to mom and Dad that there's no such thing as ghosts." I said while my eyes changed from blue to neon green.

Tucker and Sam stood silently.

She sighed. "what makes you think it's haunted?" she asked.

_Now that logical Jazz coming back._

"well, the last time Danny had it," Sam started, "that girl in the skintight pink and blue sweater and Jeans," she said guesturing to Paulina who came out of the GAP Store,with a big bag. "she turned into a dragon at freshman prom and she was Danny's date." Sam said rolling her eyes.

Jazz looked over At Paulina who we then realized was skipping class just like us to get ahead start on shopping. "we have a name for her in my grade." Jazz said looking back at us. "what is it?" Tucker asked.

"Li'l whore, you know, because she's a freshman." she said and sam Immedietly started laughing. "anyways, about the amulet, Paulina Turned into a dragon because she got mad when I convinced her that I wanted it back because it was Sam's...BIG mistake" I said shaking my head.

"yea, It all worked out in the end, remember?" Tucker remarked. I did remember.

_I ended up slow-dancing with the prettiest girl in school after all._

_she looked so beautiful that night._

"so, don't buy that Amulet, okay?" I asked snapping back to reality.and Jazz nodded. I let out a sigh of relife. Jazz usually isn't the one to belive me about a haunted Amulet, but now that she knows I'm part ghost, I didn't have to make up a lie that she wouldn't have belived anyways.

_But that still doesn't explain my ghost sense going off._

I headed back inside with Jazz. "Excuse me, " Jazz stated to the salesman. "But I've changed my mind, Instead I would like that locket over there." she said pointing into the glass box infront of us to a Tiny gold locket with a small "J" engraved on the front of it with a thin chain.

"But Jasmine, think of how nice you'd look with it, try it on, won't you?" asked The salesman, my ghost sense was going off like crazy. "Ohmigoodness, Vlad Masters?" Jazz asked astounded.

* * *

should I end it here? nah, keep reading becuase that last line you read was the begining of the big Twist!

* * *

**still Danny's POV**

"How nice to see you again." Vlad greeted. "and I see youv'e brought Daniel and his little friends along." he said looking at me in the eyes. "Dude, he calls you Daniel?" Tucker mummbled quietly. I nodded. "so, what are you doing here? shouldn't you be at home with your Cat?" I asked as Vlad glared at me.

_He's up to something._

"I'm just here to make alittle extra cash for the holidays, Ever since my house blew up because of theGhost portal exploding on me, I've been out getting jobs in the local Amity Park area." he awnsered.

"don't you live in wisconsin?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He ignored my question. "so what do you say Jasmine? will you try on the Necklace?''he asked turnig to Jazz. "no, I know all about the Amulet's secret, and I don't want anything to do with it." she said crossing her arms. "why do you wantme to buy it anyway?" she questioned.

"Because, if you do, all of your hidden rage will take out anybody you're mad at, Including your Father who has chosen an Embarrassing carrerof ghost hunting and has been called incompetent on national Television." He said leaning against the glass case of rings.

"look at it this way, if you do as I say, you get to go to the collage of your choice, and be known as a woman scientist or a phyciatrist, which ever you decide, and as you know, I'm part ghost as well,so, think of how much practice your brother can benefit from learning in advanced from an experienced part ghost." he said.

"first of all, I've already applied to Harvard university and I'm supposed to go there the second I graduate from high school, and second, Danny could learn about his new powers when they happen, and I still love my dad no matter how embarrassing he is, now, good day!" she said as she turned to walk out.

"but Jaz--" he started but was cut off.

"I said good Day!" she said. I turned around to leave but I heard a thud behind me and a _click._

I turned around and there she was, with the Amulet on.

* * *

ok, that's enough typing for one day, review everyone, and NO FLAMES! I'll update again soon, I promise, but I need at least seven reviews, for this chapter, ok? 


	4. Chapter 4: the fight

Hi everyone! OMG! I saw the christmas eppisode! what do you all think? IT FREAKIN' ROCKED!

Thanks for all the reviews! This chapterhas one of the biggest twists ever!

REVIEW!

* * *

Sam's POV _Italics are her thoughts_

Danny quickly Snapped his attention to the _Click_ sound behind him. He ran over towards Jazz but Vlad intercepted him and Turned into his ghost form, by the look on Jazz's face, she looked like she was about to Pass out. Danny turned into his ghost mode too, and he didn't even have to say anything because what I would do is keep others away from the area, Tucker would try and help Danny any way he could.

_I hope he's ok_

_why?_

_This guy has 20 years of experience with hos ghost powers. _

_oh, he's freaky strong, then._

_yea._

I ran outside and people must've seen our ghost boy and freaked out. Everyone was running, childeren crying hysterically, I almost go run over by a few paniced people. I stepped on to a bench and yelled out to everyone to stay calm. "PEOPLE!" I yelled and not so many people shut-up but alot of themdid lower there voices. I sighed. "That ghost boy is fighting for the freedom of that red-haired girl! don't be scared of him, ok?" I said.

"what red-haired girl?" asked a shrill voice that I knew and hated very well. but I ignored the fact that it was her talking and focused on the question she asked, Jazz was there with them, right? I turned around towards the antique shop.

_she's there alright._

"DRAGON!" someone yelled in panic.

People started Running and screaming in Panic and I started to loose balance off of the bench, before I knew it, I was on the floor, Tucker nowhere to be found, but I heard him calling me, then I saw alot of people running towards me.

_too many people wear converse high-top sneakers andReebok shoes._

_**switching to Danny's POV**_

"Jazz! don't listen to him! I did that to bear-bert for a reason!" I tried explaining to her while doging fire she was shooting. Vlad wouldn't shut-up, Jazz was gaining more power and was going through the roof.

Vlad kept laughing evily. To make him stop, I shot him with an energy blast."Daniel, please don't waste your time, Jazz is furious about alot of things she keeps inside, like for example, why her parents like hunting ghosts." he said floating up towards Jazz, she was flying around the mall now.

_I have to get the amulet off of her now before she gets hurt!_

_ok, Fenton, think, what can I say to make her understand?_

"JAZZ! LISTEN! I'M SORRY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and for a second, it was like the real Jazz was there and didn't shot fire at me. Dragon Jazz was just there floating and staring at me.

"He lied!" Vlad reminded her.

"It was for a good reason!" I insisted.

For a while, it was as if I was watching myself battle Vlad and Jazz. Like in those old cartoons, when you have a problem, and you could either listen to yourself in the little devil costume on your left, or listen to yourself in the angel costume on your right. In this case, it was Jazz's situation, listen to Vlad, or lisetn to me.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" I insisted. for a while she just stared at me. The old jazz is in there, I just have to get the Amulet off!

Since there is a dragon 'terrorizing' the mall filled with cheery but scared christmas shoppers, people tend to Run around and scream in horror, some may even start a riot, or run over poor defenseless person on the floor.

I heard some faint cry outside, it sounded familiarbut some how different, I turned my attention towards the noise and knew where it was coming from.

"SAM!" I yelled towards her, meanwhile alot of people were just jumping over her and she wasnt moving, at all, if anything, I think she passed out or something, I was flying outside towards her but before I can reach her, I saw Vlad in front of me, behind me, and on my left and right.All four of them hit me with ecto blasts at the same time.

I fell hard and fast to the floor, most of my weight was on my wrist, it hurt alot. Then I banged my head on the floor hard, so hard that when I felt my forehead for a bruise, I had a major bump.

Then everything started spining, and getting dark and I felt dizzy. My eye lids started getting really heavy and then everything was black.

The last Thing I saw was all four Vlads in front of me and hovering over Sam.

"Sam."

* * *

like the cliff hanger? if I get at least six reviews for this chapter, there's a special way that this story could end. 

REVIEW!

**_(see my profile for upcomming stories and updates on what's happening with me.)_**


	5. Chapter 5: never let me go

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I purposely left you on a cliffhanger, and I hope that you all love the ending.

and now, introducing...

Holiday Surprises: The final chapter

**_REVIEW!_**

* * *

_**Sam's POV Italics are her thoughts**_

_ow, my head, I feel like I got trampled by a crowd._

That's exactly what happend. The rest was a blur, I opened my Eyes and I saw Tucker, who was staring at the matress next to mine.

_did I dream everything?_

_where am I?_

_why doesn't Jazz have on the Amulet?_

_did I miss the big fight?_

_ohmigosh! where's Danny!_

"Sam! you're ok!" cheered Tucker and Hugged me. Since I'm an only child,Tucker and Danny have always been like older brothers to me, even thought I'm two months older then both of them.

"where's Danny? and Jazz?" I asked.

Tucker guestured over to the Materess next to mine, Danny _Phantom _was Danny Fenton again with small but noticable bruises on his arms, and A swollen bruise on his head. I got up and nearly Jumped on him, I whispered in his ear.

"I'll leave you two alone." Tucker said leaving the store.

"Please wake up. Please wake up." I pleaded Tears rolling down my cheeks. He looked a mess, but still peaceful. I'd give anything to see his saphire Blue eyes again. I layed down next to him, my head on his shoulder, crying.

_you must really love him._

_yea, ok, I admit, I love him!_

_tell him._

_he can't hear me._

_just do it._

I sighed. I hated that talkative little voice in my head. "Danny," I started, I hope he's ok. please be ok.

"I Love..." I trailed off. It just hurt alot to see him like that.

"You."

I started crying even more, more like sobbing quietly in his arms. Then he moved alittle. his arms around me tightend alittle.

_HE'S OK!_

I wanted to jump for joy but at the same time didn't want to. I looked up at him. his eyes were still closed but he was starting to smile slightly. "Danny." I whispered. I was still crying in his arms.

"S-sam?" he asked. his eyes were open now, full of concern and love. "Danny!" I whispered Happily. I hugged him tight, he hugged me tighter.

_**switch to Danny's POV **Italics are his thoughts._

I love that feeling. the one you get when you wake up and you have your one true love in your arms.

_one true love?_

_yep, my one true love_

_well, your one true love is crying._

"Sammie, are you ok?" I whispered in her ear. "I'm just happy you're ok, that's all." she said wiping her eyes and smiling. I smiled back at her too. for the next five minutes we just layed there Hugging. but then I realized That Jazz wasn't there, and I idn't know how I got in a mattress store.

_how'd I get here?_

_Tucker probably put us both here._

"I'm gonna go find Jazz." I said getting up and going ghost. I figured that noone was in the mall.

"be careful." she advised. "I will, I'm not leaving you here either, you could come with me and watch me win this thing or stay here." I said, she got up and we both left the store. Luckly, The little battle with Tucker and Vlad was in front of the store.

_how didn't you notice that before?_

_I was with sam, I didn't really notice much besides her._

_areyou in love?_

_I admit I'm in love!_

"Tucker!" Sam yelled as he was about to get wasted by Vlad. but he was intercepted by my force feild.

"Sam,I need you too---" she cut me off.

"I already got it covered." she said reassuringly.

_she's so smart and pretty and-_---

_focus Fenton!_

"guess who's Back and better then ever!" I said flying up to Vlad and shooting energy bolts to him, I was so mad that the first one I shot at him he fell to the ground, Jazz was still a dragon and throwing fire, but It wasn'tat me.

_I get it! she's mad at Vlad._

Before I could go up towards Jazz to take off the Amulet, Vlad shot and Energy bolt from behind, it didn't hurt as much, but it still hurt.

_**Switch back to Sam's POV, **Italics are her thoughts._

I turned to Tucker and got an Idea to help Danny. I guestured Jazz to fly over here so that Tucker and I could climb up her tail and take off the Amulet.

slowly I climbed up carefully, all the while hoping I wouldn't fall. When I caught Danny's Eye, I guestued to him to keep Vlad busy, he was really happy, he looked so cute when he's happy.

Tucker was in front of me, and I kept lossing blance, finally I fell when I was on her head, she kept moving, so it wasn't my fault.

_just like it wasn't your falut that danny has his ghost powers._

_yep, just like that._

Lucky me, Danny saw me falling and heard me yelling help, Tucker was on Jazz's Amulet. Jazz was pretty high up because Danny caught me in mid air.

_kiss him!_

_no!_

_don't you love being in his arms, all safe and--_

_ohmigosh shut up!_

"Are you ok?" He asked concerend. "I'm fine, I just lost my balance, that's all." I explained as he set me on the floor.

"Danny?"

"yea?"

"you could let go of me now."

"oh, right, um, sorry." he said blushing madly, then we heard someone yelling and two seconds later Tucker fell right infront of us. "Tuck you got the amulet!" cheered Danny. "no, nothing broken, thanks for asking." he said as I helped him get up.

"Sorry Tuck, where's Vlad?" I asked looking around.

"where's Jazz?" Danny asked scanning the mall for a dragon.

"there they are!" Tucker exclaimed as we run over back towards the front of the mattress store. "Vlad, leave Jazz alone!" Danny pleaded. "I'll do anything you want." he said, but there was something different about his truce.

"Danny," I started to object, but he looked at me, looked at the Fenton thermos and winked.

_ohhh, ok, I get it, I get it._

I started reaching for the Fenton Thermos in Tucker's Hand but I had a feeling Vlad was eyeing me.

"Ok, Jazz is free, as for you,Daniel, do what I say or your family, and friends get it." he said as he multiplied himself into two people and Took Jazz who was passed out into the Mattress store and laid her down.

"Geeze Vlad isn't that alittle dark for you?" Danny asked shooting a look at me to hurry up. I took the thermos and got it ready.

"Really Daniel, I wish you would stop your sarcasm." he said rolling his eyes."really? is that your final wish?" he asked giving me a final warning look to hurry up.

"As a matter of fact, it is." he said glaring at Danny while getting ready to blast him. Finally, it was ready and I aimed it towards Vlad who was glaring at Danny. "well, guess what?" he asked raising an Eyebrow.

"what?" he questioned. "I wish you'd go away." and with that I sucked Vlad into the thermos.

"That could not have been a cornier conversation, Dude, common! 'I wish you would go away?' seriously! ask Jazz to help you with witty Bantter." Tucker laughed and Danny rolled his eyes and walked inside the Mattress store where Jazz was waking up.

"whoa, what happend?" she asked opening her eyes just as Danny turned back to normal. "shopping, you turned into a dragon, we fought Vlad, we won, now we're here." I explained.

_what? that's baisically what happend._

"um, I think it's about time we went home." Jazz said standing up and stretching. and so we walked into the empty parking lot and drove home. on the way, Jazz muttered "My brother the ghost, This is so cool!"

Incase you forgot, we mainly went shopping for the secret santa thing in class, and we have a winter dance that we wanted to go to, so, you may ask, 'what did I get for valarie?' I got hera gift cardfrom the store _U.S. TOPS, _she liked it.

_**Switch to Danny's POV, Italics are his thoughts**_

When we went to the winter Dance, we, as in Tucker Sam and I Gave out our presents and I wanted to just go and not see who got my name.

_Like Dash._

Then Dash walked towards Tucker and I while Sam was talking to Valarie alittle further away from us.

"Fenton, since I said Qwan's name out loud in class, I had to repick, and I got your name." he explained.

_Crap!_

"And so, since you're not cool enough, I figured that you'd want something that confirms it." he said giving me a button that says _I'm not cool, and I don't care._

_That's knida like what Sam would want._

"Um, thanks, I guess." I said putting it in my pocket, my cheeks growing warm. Next up was Tucker to Paulina.

"so, what did you get me?" she squeaked in excitement. Tucker was digging in his pocket and pulled out a small wrinkeld sheet of paper and handed it to her.

"A coupon for a mighty mini meaty cheesey melt? awsome! thanks Trevor!" she said taking it and walking away with Dash. Now, it's my turn.

"I didn't get sam a gift!" I said pulling Tucker aside from the snack table full of cookies and cup cakes.

"I knew it! you like sam and you got her name whenyou traded with Qwan to get her name, because you got mine, I don't mind though,that was what you had to take care of after second period." he finished knowingly.

_he's good._

"you two have something, like a spark, why do you two deny it, you know it's there." he said chewing on a cookie shaped in a tree.

"yea, but, you're missing the problem Tuck! we went shopping I got distracted, and--" I was cut off.

"I got distracted too, but I still managed to get Paulina what something. Think about it, what does she think is nice, like, really nice?" he asked.

_chocolate, green day, trees, I got it!_

"pass me a napkin." I said to Tucker as I pulled out a pen and scribbled something to sam, gave it to her, and walked outside.

_meet me outside for your surprise._

Outside, I was Danny Phantom, and she was confused. "I remember what you said when we were flying, and so..." I trailed off blushing madly, but she was smiling and that's what mattered to me the most.

she giggled, came really close to my face and asked me "do you wanna kiss?" I must've been blushing like crazy and I thin I nodded because she told my to close my eyes.

then I felt something small in my hand.

_A hershey kiss._

she smiled. I ate it. "I thought you meant..." I trailed off again. "you mean like..." she stopped talking, I looked at her and closed my eyes again.

**Switch to Sam's POV, Italics are her thoughts.**

_his lips are so so soft, I'm in heaven!_

His hands wrapped around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him deeper in to the kiss which was slowly begining to turn French. we stopped to get air.

"was that my gift?" she asked. "a kiss from the ghost boy?"

_nope._

"come here." he said to me,while taking me by the waist, and we were floating off the ground. before I knew it, we were flying over Amity Park. and as if on que, it started snowing lightly. it was like the city with bright twinkle lights lightly covered in snow.

_Perfect._

"Merry christmas Danny." I whispored to him.

"Merry christmas Sammie." he said as we landed on a hill that sees all over Amity Park.

He held me tightly, like he'd never let me go.

* * *

OK, review!

please review, it took me a week to write this chapter! review! review! review! no flames! thanks! I hope you all liked it!


End file.
